Christmas countdown - Castle style!
by sunshinelibrarian
Summary: Countdown for Christmas. Set in season 4! The character's is sat as Castle and Beckett but I will have about everyone in there. :)
1. Chapter 1

Christmas countdown – Castle style

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just a big fat Castle fan

So like everyone else I kind of want to do a Castle countdown! There may not be one every day because it's crazy with exams and school just now but I shall try! Again my English is not great! So sorry! :) And this story is set in season 4 so it good times with to crazy kids in love and soon Christmas!

December 1.

Castle knew he was a bit over the top with his love for Christmas. But he could not hold back his happiness when he wake up and knew it was the 1 of December. There was just something about it, something about the wait for Christmas.

As he walks out to make breakfast for himself and his lovely daughter, he sang on Last Christmas. Dancing a bit for himself as he walks in to the kitchen he hears Alexis laughing. "You never get too old for Christmas do you?" she was saying.

"Too old for Christmas, I tell you young woman. Christmas is the best time of year! And you have a great excuse for be a bit more kind" he smiled as his phone started to playing "All I want for Christmas is you" and Kate's picture smiled at him.

"Really, All I want for Christmas is you. You are such a teen age girl sometimes, dad. It's embarrassing." Alexis said.

"Ah, Detective how nice to hear your voice, do we have a murder today?" he asked than when he got the address. He said "Well then, I see you in 20 then."

"Well, my wonderful daughter. I have to go to a murder scene, must you have a wonderful day." He said giving her a hug. "Take care, dad" she yelled as he walked out the door.

Walking towards Beckett at the crime scene he had one extra cup of hot chocolate and a bear claw to Lanie. "One hot chocolate and a bear claw for my favorite ME." He said with a smile. "Why, thank you Castle" she smiled back than look strange to Beckett who got her own coffee and a bear claw "And then to the most beautiful detective, here you go" he said. Kate felt her own face grow red. "Thank you Castle. You are in a great mood today" she said.

"Of course I am. It's December" he said looking like she was crazy. Ryan was the first to speak. "So, who is our vic?" "Johan Moore, early 40's. He has a GSW to the chest and bruising, but nothing was stolen so it wasn't a mugging" Lanie informed them.

"Well Ryan and Espo, can you ask a bit around?, so go I and Castle back and try to find next of kin" Kate said.

Soon they sat in her car driving back and after a little bit of arguing listening to Christmas songs on the radio. "So Kate, do you want to eat an early lunch with me at Remy's? I'm starved! And you have to be to" he asked. "Well we can do that. We have a bit time before the boys come back, and I'm starved to." She smiled.

Well at the diner they sat down at "their" table. When the waiter came to them they both had and cheeseburger and fries. And as it was cold outside they went for water. As they talked Castle started to ask and care about her day and her father. He loved to have a reason to be extra nice to the woman he loved.

"What is this thing, Castle? I mean calling me beautiful, buying for Lanie and asking so much about me?" she had to ask even if she enjoyed it

"Is December, Kate. You should be extra nice before Christmas! You just have to get used to it, because I will do it every day. And about you begin beautiful, I just am stating facts. Everyone can see it." He smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled shy through her lashes.

TBC


	2. December 2

A/N: Okay so this one may be a bit out of character. But I really wish I could go out soon again. So I got inspired. And let me just say I think Kate could be one of those how love to dance and party anyway. So I hope you like it. And have a great Sunday!

December 2

She had that feeling when she woke up. The one she had every weekend when she was young before her mother was killed.

The feeling she wanted to go out dancing and have fun.

It was a Saturday and their case yesterday was an open close. Wife had found out Moore was unfaithful. So today she just has some paperwork and was free after 4.

As she walked in to the 12'Th she saw Castle waiting with coffee and breakfast for her and the boys. "Good morning, what a beautiful day! How are you? Anything little old me can help with?" He asked smiling.

"As a matter of fact, yes" she said struck by a crazy idea and a desire for danger. "Do you have plans for tonight, Castle?"

"No. Just staying in and maybe write a little. Why are you asking?" He said. "I was just wondering do you want to hit the town with me tonight. You know dancing, drinking and partying?" She was starting to feel stupid now.

He just watched her for a bit. "I.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it was stupid .. I just go myself." She sat down starting with the paperwork. "No, Kate. I would love to. Do you know any good places?"

"You want to? That's great. Yes. Can you meet me at my place at 7?"

"Of course, see you then" he smiled knowing she properly wanted her space.

-Later that evening-

She had put one a black dress and high heels and was doing her hair when she heard the doorbell.

"Hi, come in. I just gone put up my hair and we can go" she said walking back into the bath. "I like it down, Kate. By the way I brought you flowers and it reminded me I don't know what your favorite is?" He said.

Walking out with her hair down she said «My favorite flower is lilies of the valley. But they are beautiful to. Thank you" she said putting the roses in a vase.

"We should get going, there is a club just down the street my friends and I went to a lot when in high school. And my friend Alex bought it for practical nothing but for us you know it has a value." She said as they walked out. Castle a bit taken aback with her honesty.

As they came in a girl came racing towards them hugging Kate tightly. "Castle, meet my friend Alexandra - Alex for short" - "Alex this is my partner and friend Richard Castle." They shook hands. "So Kate anything is on the house tonight. You can have as much tequila you want. And you came just the right night. We are kicking it old school today. 90's music" Alex said as "Mambo nr5" started.

Grabbing Castles hand she dragged him out on the dance floor and started to dance. After a few dances they walked to the bar.

"This is great! Castle I never knew you could dance like that" Kate said.

"I have been out much in my life too you know. Maybe not in the 90's, you know with Alexis but I can dance and have fun."

"We should call the rest of the gang. They could love to hang out, we are all the youth of the 90's you know." Kate said.

And soon the others had joined in. Kate had to admit this was one of the best nights she have had since her mother died. Watching Castle dance the Macarena with the boys. She knew he were the reason why it felt so good. Maybe soon she was ready to tell him how she felt. But for tonight she was alright with what they had.


End file.
